The Story of Psyche
by J'dee
Summary: Disney Hercules Style... this is based in a timeline after the Disney Hercules movie... it is adapted from the greek myth of Eros and Psyche... r & r
1. Default Chapter

****

Title: The Story of Psyche (Disney Hercules Style)

****

Author: _J'dee_

****

Rating: General.

****

Genre: Mythological, Drama, Humour.

****

Author's Note: This is an old fic I wrote a while ago the chapters are short and it's something different from the norm that I usually put up opinions...** r & r**.

***

Psyche had an interesting life, as a princess she had spent most her time going for long walks admiring the life style or just hanging out with her sisters in the castle. They had fun going to parties and just being typical princess'. It wasn't until Psyche had reached her late teens she realised she was getting much more attention than usual over her sisters and she didn't know why. She got offerings left at her door and among other luxuries that only a Goddess would receive, not a princess offerings but Goddess' offerings, her father had often assured her it was just suitors basically trying to suck up to marry her.

Psyche had tried to tell them she wasn't interested and just wanted to live her life, but nothing seemed to work, they kept coming back and even began to worship her and ask her for love advice. _Her_, what did she know about love? She knew it wasn't her department, it was Aphrodite's department. Psyche had respect for the Goddess and knew all the stories behind her and her numerous affairs with most of the other male Gods, Psyche had noted Aphrodite had kept the hell away from Hades. Psyche didn't blame her, that blue flaming hair, sharp pointy teeth and yellow eyes were enough to scare anyone away Goddess or not. Psyche hadn't thought much on the Gods at all she held them in respect but so long as they kept their meddling hands out of her life, she paid them their annual respects at the temples.

But something was different this year, When Psyche went to leave the castle, she found flowers, love heart shaped rocks and everything you would find in Aphrodite's temple stacked up against the gate, Psyche looked round to find the source, was she being set up? She knew the Goddess would be mad at loosing all her offerings. Psyche never acknowledged her true beauty, people had told her she was as beautiful as a Goddess, some even dared to say more, but she never paid it any attention, and lately, where ever she went she gained attention even from the most faithfulest of men to her as she passed by, it was very uncomforting and the women hated her for it, but couldn't help but admire her. But her sister's loved it they told her to flaunt what she got, Psyche had done so once and from that day onwards she had been treated as a Goddess. Looking at all these offering Psyche knew nothing good could come of it, she would have to make them realise she was not a Goddess, she was mortal like they were and she had to do it soon, before Aphrodite realised she had lost most her offerings to her. But where to start Psyche wasn't good at that, she looked at the offerings and she sighed heavily. Maybe if she borrowed a wagon and took all this to Aphrodite's temple before the Goddess realised then everything would be okay, then Psyche could have a year to let everyone know she wasn't a Goddess... it seemed like a plan but was it a good one?

"Beauty can be a curse." She mumbled as she loaded the wagon up with all the offerings, she then drove the cart towards Aphrodite's temple but having to go through town she knew she'd attract more attention. And sure enough as she passed through the township, even the women were looking at her. Psyche hurried up and made it to the temple he began unloading the contents of the cart in to the temple. Once she had finished she sighed. and she took a small love heart brooch her mother had given her for her sixteenth birthday and she placed the brooch on the altar at the bottom of a giant statue. Psyche then took her leave hurriedly.

The statue then swirled to life with spirals of love hearts appearing giving out the well known Goddess tune, much like a hostess of a game show...

"Aphrodiiiite, Aphrodiiite, Aphrodite... Goddess ooooooof loooooooove." Aphrodite picked up the love heart shaped brooch, and she looked out the door.

"Oh how cute." She clipped the brooch on to her own dress and looked at it admiring the bright colors. "I might have to thank this mortal." Aphrodite nodded to herself. and then in the sing song voice that introduced her she transformed back to a statue.

Psyche made her way back in to her home and she looked at her sisters sitting at the table. They were whispering among themselves and looked up as Psyche walked in. Psyche raises a questioning eyebrow, she was the youngest of thee and sometimes wondered why they often excluded her out of their conversations, for part of it Psyche knew they were gossiping about the latest hunk who had come to their door in order to see the mortal competition of Aphrodite's beauty, and probably ask for her hand in marriage. This time Psyche's eyes caught sitting on the table a large bouquet of flowers. She looked at it, then at her sisters.

"So who's that for?" She asked knowing quite well the answer, her older sister rolled her eyes and looked at her.

"The mortal Aphrodite who else, read the card." She remarked.

Psyche wasn't sure if she picked up a hint of jealousy in her sister's voice or not, but neither the less she walked over and read the card, She growled annoyed at the title she had been given "To the MORTAL APHRODITE?!?!?!" She exclaimed, in fury she threw the flowers out the windows in anger.

Her sisters looked at her. "But you should of seen him, tall dark handsome, he'd give Hercules a run for his money." The younger one replied.

"Boys! Is that all you think about?" She remarked angrily.

The sisters giggle.

Psyche ran out of the castle in anger she speed past the guards and stopped dead to see a large statue that looked just like her staring at her, in the mist of a fountain.

"Where did that come from?" She remarked. 

Yet again there was a card attached, Psyche walked over and took it in her hand fearful to read it. But she did and she sighed.

"To our mortal love Goddess..." It read. Psyche looked in to the water at her reflection, she looked nothing like a Goddess.

"Who are you people?!?!?!" She exclaimed shouting it out. "I'm not Aphrodite!!! Leave me be!!!" Psyche fell to her knees crying. At first it had been flattering to receive gift after gift and offering after offering, but when the poor women had come to her offering all they had for her advice on love, Psyche couldn't take it. She had no advice for them and most of them had used up most their money to travel to see her. Psyche had all pointed them to Aphrodite's temple, but they didn't want to deal with her, "A Goddess as arrogant as that doesn't acknowledge us, we want advice form a living version." Most of them had replied, the same thing. 

This had been going on for two years now, Psyche was surprised Aphrodite hadn't caught on otherwise, she would be in for something serious. Psyche hadn't known love at all, how was she suppose do this. Psyche sat at the base of the fountain and she looked at the other offerings that had appeared since she had last gone. The fountain would of taken ages to get there, but how they actually got the water to go was one thing, but how come she didn't notice it until she was back outside was another.

Aphrodite suddenly appearing in front of the young girl. Wearing the brooch Psyche had left for her, Psyche immediately leapt to her feet.

"Aphrodiiiiite, Aphrodiiiiite, Aphrodite... Goddess of love...." magickal voices sung.

Aphrodite waved her hand around knocking one of the hearts away.

"Alright alright... like cut that out." The heart went flying and smacked up against a tree, Psyche blinked and looks at the heart as it slide down the tree in a moan.

"Boy problems?" Aphrodite asked, "Oh and I just like love this brooch where'd you get it?" She added.

Psyche smiled nervously. "Um it was a present from my mother for my sixteenth."

"That's a personal gift, how lovely but I just can't accept it." Aphrodite goes to take it off, Psyche shook her head.

"No keep it please." Psyche remarked.

Aphrodite looked at her. "Oh um... like thanks... anywho you seem bugged by something like um anything I can do to help?"

Psyche looked at Aphrodite. "Well yeah actually can you stop guys from bugging me and leaving me gifts. I'm the youngest of three, my father is king here, rightfully my sister's should be married before me." Psyche remarked keeping off the real topic of her problems.

Aphrodite looked up at the castle and she had a look of pure concentration on her face like she was thinking. 

Psyche looked at Aphrodite, suddenly Aphrodite stopped and looked at her.

"Ummm... Okay." Was all she replied.

Psyche suddenly noticed the two of them were getting looked at by all the guards. Aphrodite smiled waved and blew them a kiss. The guards fell over in pure shock that she had acknowledged them.

"So you want no more botherings? What are like these guys hideously ugly, cause like um if they are even they deserve some type of love." Aphrodite finally spoke up.

Psyche shook her head. "No it's just they think I'm you."

Aphrodite looked at Psyche and blinked. "They like think you're me? How? Like look at you? You like look, nothing like me." Aphrodite replied.

Psyche shrugged. "I don't know but I left you that brooch because I put the offerings I got in your temple, if you read the scrolls you'll see." She explained with a sigh, hoping that Aphrodite wouldn't be angry with her.

Aphrodite stood in silence for a moment and Psyche was almost overwhelm with fear, Aphrodite herself had these tempers, little fits that caused mortal to panic, Psyche herself had heard they made some of the their Gods drool. 

Psyche opened her mouth to speak but Aphrodite stopped her by putting her hand up.

"A hedge!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

"A what?" Psyche asked totally confused by the spontaneous remark.

"You like need a hedge, plus I think it'll like look really good. Add a few flowers here and archway there, and it'll be like really pretty." Aphrodite remarked.

Psyche looked to the fence where face were peering in and others leaving offerings.

Psyche looked at Aphrodite and she looked at the people then a Aphrodite again. Aphrodite nodded agreeing with her self and waved a hand, suddenly a hedge grew and covered the fence stopping the faces from peering in, Aphrodite nodded again.

"Like there we go like now you'll get no more unwanted visitors, in fact I like think I kinda over did it." Aphrodite looks at the hedge which had grown bigger than the fence and over the gate. "You like um, probably won't get any visitors now. Sorry 'bout that. But hey you like asked for it, and I'm like glad I could help, now I've like got to go, like um... other mortals need me." And with that in pink spiral, hearts and sing-song voices she disappeared....

"Aphrodiiiite, Aphrodiiiiiite, Aphrodite... Goddess of love..."

Psyche looked at the hedge and she blinked and she shook her head and she walked back in to the castle shaking her head at her brief encounter with the Goddess of love.

Psyche's father wasn't to impressed with the hedge, he said it made him feel isolated from the people so he sent Psyche out the next day to find a gardener to trim the hedge, since all the guards for some reason were wandering round in a haze.

Psyche took a horse and she road in to town to find a gardener, once she reached the town she got of the horse and with a lead rope walked it in to the town where suddenly to her surprised rose petals were thrown at her feet, Psyche looked round at the people who threw them at her feet as she walked past them, she looked at the horse who just shrugged tothe best ability that a horse could shrug.

"Please stop this I just want a gardener, don't ruin your flowers for me." She said.

The rose petals still came and Psyche sighed and hurriedly quickly to the gardners. She tied her horse up outside and rushed in and shut the door hurriedly and she looked at the gardener. He looked at her and immediately went to bow but Psyche pulled him up angrily.

"Quit it would you?!" She snapped and gardener looked at her.

"Oh I'm sorry my mortal Aphrodite." He remarked.

Psyche frowned and looked at him.

"The name's Psyche and my father needs you to trim a hedge at our castle so he doesn't feel so isolated from his people can you do that?" she asked.

The gardener bowed again this time it was more of a royal bow than one to a Goddess. He nodded. "Anything for my king the father of such a beautiful woman such as yourself." He replied.

Psyche sighed and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, look can you have it done before nightfall?"

"Of course princess Psyche." He replied.

"Good." Psyche replied and quickly left and untied her horse jumped on it's back and rode out of town in a hurry as she past the town's people more rose petal flew at her in worship, Psyche rode faster and finally reached the castle and rode inside the gate and gave the horse to a servant to take care of it, she walked in to the castle itself.

Aphrodite stood watching up from her cloud and she blinked in amazement. "What? How could those people like worship her? She's just a princess, I'm a Goddess, I like deserve more credit." Aphrodite remarked annoyed.

Aphrodite scowled annoyed, she wasn't one to get angry and once she was, love was usually lost and it effected the people ruined marriages and broke-up relationships.

"Fine then like you don't want anyone, I curse you Psyche, you like shall never find love within a mortal man!" Aphrodite announced. It instantly placed that curse upon the beautiful young woman's shoulders.

**__**

To Be Continued….

R & R

****

~J'dee


	2. Default Chapter

****

Title: The Story of Psyche (Disney Hercules Style)

****

Author: _J'dee_

****

Rating: General.

****

Genre: Mythological, Drama, Humour.

****

Author's Note: This is an old fic I wrote a while ago the chapters are short and it's something different from the norm that I usually put up opinions... r & r.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own Disney Hercules... or the character... I just made a few up for this fic... 

***

Psyche awoke the next morning and looked out her window to see the hedge had been cut back she sighed in relief, hoping her father wouldn't be too mad at her when she went down for breakfast. There was something odd abut today, her eighteenth birthday another year older, she smiled to herself, she had managed to hold the suitors at bay for this long, she couldn't wait to finally pick the right husband. She knew today was the day they would all come round to have a look at her and then do the typical battle to see who would marry her, she had put up with it for two years now, since she was sixteen. Psyche got ready and she walked casually down the halls of the castle so full of life and color, yet there was something wrong there was not one guard patrolling the halls, she frowned and thought it was odd, but wondered if they had picked themselves up after Aphrodite's visit the other day, most likely not she mused.

Psyche arrived in the breakfast hall vast and large and at sat the table her father eating his big breakfast, and her two older sisters, even her mother sat there looking rather delicate and royal. Psyche took her seat at the table and mumbled apologies for being late, that she slept in. After breakfast she got to dive in to her presents and she opened them hurriedly and excitedly, she found from her family clothes, make-up and sandals, all matching colors, Psyche blinked and held up the little top with the love heart in the center in a bright red, Psyche smiled. "Ooooooh I love it!!" She squealed, and held up the next item of clothing a skirt short, 'how strange' she thought these are more normal gifts than last year, which was contracts to certian parts of the kingdom, she held up the sandals and nodded, everything was matching pink black and white. 

Psyche then rushed up to her room to try her new outfit on, she looked in the mirror and smiled. She spun round and then began to fuss with her hair, instead of the straight locks she had she then began to proceed to curl them, she spent ages in her room scruffling with her hair till she found the perfect look. She then went rushing downstairs in time to see her father's grim face, Psyche looked puzzled and then she looked to the line of suitors and she blinked, they were all staring at her in admiration. Psyche looked at her father then noticed the orcle who had come to everyone's birthday to predict possible future. The father waved his hand dismissing all the knights, heroes, demigods, and occasional prince who had come to wish her a happy birthday and hopefully take her back to their home. They left disappointed at only getting one glance at Psyche.

Psyche looked at her father and then the wise woman. "Father something's wrong isn't it?" Psyche looked at the wise lady who looked at her.

"Child you have such life in you, to have every possibility taken away from you, because you are so beautiful, it's such a shame." The oracle spoke.

"Wait, hold up, possibility taken away father what does mean?" She asked.

The king looked at his youngest and he stood up and walked over to her and embraced her, she looked at him strangely gasping for breath. "Um dad, please you're crushing me, anybody would thing you invoked Zeus' power just to give me a hug."

The king stepped back and he sighed, he looked at her and touched the side of her face. "You've always been so beautiful Psyche, no one knows where you get it from but the oracle has predicted that you won't love within a mortal man, and that no mortal man could love you." He explained.

Psyche blinked surprised and she looked at the wise woman. "I can love a mortal man, I'm a mortal woman so I can damnit!!"

"They won't love you in return the way you want to be loved, they will love you from afar and only admire you, only an immortal, God or beast will love you like you need to be loved. It has been told to me by a higher source that we must take you out to the cliff face and leave you, your future husband will come to you there and you mustn't leave until he has rescued you.

Psyche rubbed her temples frustrated. "Wait so you're telling me only a God, immortal or monster will love me, what type of choices are those, who made up these rules anyway?? I'm mortal not a Goddess..." Her voice trailed off and she remembered the rose petals and she blinked suddenly realising. "Aphrodite... but why she seemed so friendly to me the other day and the hedge, that was her doing cause I asked."

The oracle looked at Psyche "Aphrodite? What else did you ask her?"

Psyche thought for a moment then slapped her forehead. "Oh man I'm such an idiot, becareful what you ask for when dealing with Gods and Goddess' you always told me that father, I just wanted to be left alone." 

The oracle and the king shared glances. 

"Then we have to take you out to the cliff Psyche." Her father remarked. 

Psyche shook her head. "Nah-uh no way, do you know how many sea monsters there are out there? Like many, heaps I'll be at Hades domain at this rate before I'm married." Psyche protested.

But it was done Psyche was left standing on a tiny rock face floating in the middle of air, she looked round on the rock and she frowned annoyed. She looked up at Mt. Olympus. "Um hello Aphrodite, thank-you oh so much for getting me in to this."

Suddenly the familiar sing song voices are heard. "Aphrodiiiite, Aphrodiiiiite, Aphrodite... Goddess of love..." 

Aphrodite appeared and plucked a love heart out of the swirling and tossed it aside. "I told you to quit it!" Aphrodite looked a Psyche. "You like know how hard it is to sneak up on someone with like these little things buzzing round and singing, it gets so um... annoying."

Psyche nodded. "I can imagine."

Aphrodite looked at Psyche. "Anywho, sorry to tell you but you asked for no more botherings from like guys, so I decided to place a curse on you, no love within mortal men, notice the fine print, mortal men hense why you're out here."

Aphrodite looked over to the cliff to see men gathering to watch them, Aphrodite sighed and raised an eyebrow. "Who do you think you people are? Hello? We're like busy here!"

The people all quickly left and Psyche looked at the Goddess. "Look if you're angry with me, I don't mean to attract attention to myself." 

"You're like ruining the people's belief in me, and that's like a threat to my very existence. If people um don't believe in me then like love is out the door, this is for um the good of the people." Aphrodite explained.

Psyche nodded wandering if what the Goddess was saying was true, she sat down on the ground of the cliff face rock floating away from the actual cliff face.

"But cursing me with no mortal love, what's with that?" Psyche asked.

"Well like no offense you asked." Aphrodite replied.

Psyche crossed her arms defensively. "You know I'd rather face Hades than you, he seems to have a sweet deal, watch over the dead, you, you mess with people's hearts!! It's not on, people should sort out who they love themselves, and not be cursed by it!"

Aphrodite looked at Psyche in utter shock. "Wow I've never had anyone talk to me like that before without paying. You're so annoying did you know that?" She asked.

Psyche smiled to herself impressed that she upset the Goddess. "You're not the only one with a wrath round here! For your information I don't like attracting this attention, if you've been watching in what I assume you have, you would see my little fits of rage. I'm sick of it I just want it all to end." She remarked.

Aphrodite looked at Psyche. "End you want it all to end then huh, fine I'll find you someone, and you can go in to married life and no longer attract the attention that is suppose to be mine." Aphrodite said. 

Then she vanished in a pink swirl and little love hearts with the sing song voices. Psyche covered her ears as not to hear them and she kicked one of the heats away, the heart went flying and fish leapt up and swallowed it whole and dived back in to the water. Psyche looked over the edge and smiled to herself.

"Wow those things are annoying. But man that felt good, letting some anger out."

Aphrodite arrived back on her cloud and she picked up her scroll and looked at the list of names. She began reading through it to find an immortal, monster or God suitor. "Hmmm like who would suit that snotty nosed brat?" She asked herself. Aphrodite was interrupted by a knock on her door and Eros stuck his head in, Aphrodite looked at her son and she smiled. "Oh hey, Eros, how's my son doing?" She asked glad for the distraction.

Eros smiled nervously, "I was in here earlier looking for you, do you remember where I put my arrows?" He asked.

Aphrodite leant behind the couch and pulled out a handful of Eros' arrows and handed them to him. "Okay actually I have a job for you."

"Um... okay." Eros replied shrugging.

Aphrodite points out her cloud down to where Psyche is sitting. "I want you to hit her with one of your arrows and make her fall for the monster in the water below."

Eros looked at his mother and he blinked. "Um... she's mortal mom isn't that like illegal or sumthin'?" He asked.

"Well she's been cursed, no mortal love for her I'm trying to help out, now can you just go and do that for me, and becareful with those things last time you nearly hit me at the meeting, and well I really don't want Hades undivided attention, nor give it back. So just go now." Aphrodite said.

Eros smiled and rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. He walked out and flew off. Aphrodite watched her son fly off and she jumped on to her couch and stretched her legs out and just lay there.

Eros flew down that night to the cliff face and he stopped when he saw Psyche and he blinked, "Damn! What a babe. It's a pity I have to make you fall in love with some hideous thing." He remarked to himself and he went to pull his arrow out to hit her with. He grabbed the wrong end of the arrow pricking himself he pulled his hand back and looked at his hand. "Oh wow that was smart." He drooled. "Mom is going to kick my ass for this one. Okay just don't look at anything." Eros pulled the arrow out and he put it in his quiver and he looked at Psyche to aim and then blinked. "Oh man I'm such an idiot. I told myself not to look and what do I do... I look." Eros then couldn't bring himself to fire the arrow at Psyche. 

Eros put the arrow away and flew up behind her and landed on the rock and hid his wings. Psyche spun round and nearly fell off the rock when Eros grabbed her hand and pulls her up on the rock. She clung on to him. "Um thanks." She replied.

Eros smiled and looked down at her. "What do you say I take you off this rock?"

Psyche smiled at him. "That would be nice."

Eros nodded. "you'll have to close your eyes though okay?"

"Fine with me I'm not a fan of heights." Psyche closed her eyes. and Eros put his arms round her waist and spread his wings and flew back to the normal cliff face. He put his wings away and hid his god-like appearance.

Psyche opened her eyes and looked round she saw she was back on solid land and looked at Eros and smiled. "Well thanks for helping me out like that." She remarked.

Eros smiled and nodded. "Look I know this is sudden and such, but just wondering how would you like to be my wife?" He asked.

Psyche blinked and looked at Eros, she thought for a moment the man had saved her life, and she was curious as to how he got on the rock and got her off inthe first place, he didn't look like an immortal, monster or God, but she shrugged, she wanted to prove Aphrodite wrong. "Okay. Why not. You did save me so yeah." Psyche replied. Eros smiled at her and took her hand and lead her off to get married.

"Okay c'mon then." He remarked.

Psyche was dragged along and she looked at him. "Wait, what now? No courtship or nothing?" She asked surprised.

"Do we really need to?" Eros asked.

Psyche shrugged. "I spose not."

"Good lets go." Eros remarked and pulled her off.

Psyche sighed and went along with it. "Men such determined creatures." She mumbled to herself.

The two of them were wed that night, and Psyche was immediately taken to Eros's home, and they promptly went to sleep... She didn't even see his face... 

**__**

To Be Continued...

R & R

****

~J'dee


	3. Default Chapter

****

Title: The Story of Psyche (Disney Hercules Style)

****

Author: _J'dee_

****

Rating: General.

****

Genre: Mythological, Drama, Humour.

****

Author's Note: This is an old fic I wrote a while ago the chapters are short and it's something different from the norm that I usually put up opinions...** r & r**.

***

When Psyche awoke the next morning she saw Eros had gone but yet sitting by the bedside was her breakfast and she smiled, and had something to eat, she then went to explore the place and found that anything she even thought of wanting was already there given to her by invisible servants, who could read her mind.

Psyche sat on a nice soft chair when it struck her she knew there were servants and they were invisible to her, but she wanted some one to talk to, she wanted company, she had everything she desired, except to have her husband to talk to during the day, so she sat there bored and did everything she wanted too, knowing full well that it wasn't everything, but her life had moved up, and so had her home, it was high atop a mountain where she could see the people below and she often spent her time watching her family from afar.

Each night he came to her and each morning he was gone again, Psyche admitted it did get rather frustrating, here she was a princess living in a large house, with a loving husband, and she couldn't learn to love him back, she had only love for him for saving her life, and she knew he loved her only cause of her beauty, she felt like a trophy wife, except they never went anywhere together for him to show her off, instead she was cooped up in this house, not knowing if she would actually see her husband during the day, she didn't even know his real name each time she had asked he'd given her a different answer, all answers of famous names. Jason, Heracules, Achilles, he'd even dared to tell her his name was Paris. 

The two of them lived quiet happily when they were together but Psyche forever missing his company during the day decided she needed some company and made it a mission to talk to her husband in to letting her sisters come up and visit her.

When Eros returned home one night he found Psyche sitting up waiting for him in the dim light, he had allowed no light to be going in the house when he got home. He looked at her. "What are you doing with that light?" He asked. Suddenly like an invisible breath the light went out Psyche stood up and walked to him. "I know you love me, but it is from afar and only at night. I need some company during the day. Can I invite my two sisters to come and visit me and spend some time with me?"

Eros looked at her he hated to see her look so sad, but he knew what would come of the sister's... they would interfere, mortals like to do that with each other's lives, they would make her paranoid of him, he didn't want to scare her because of it, but he didn't want her to be sad either. "I don't see why not, what ever makes you happy."

Psyche was estatic and she leap in to his arms, "Thank you so much."

All Eros could do was embrace her, he knew the time would have to come where he would have to tell his mother of them, and he knew she wouldn't be to happy with what had happened, but Eros and Psyche lived happily together. Eros had managed to keep it quiet, it was against the rules for a God to marry a mortal.

Psyche spent no time in getting her sisters to come to her new home, the sisters knew of the curse that had been placed upon her and they remained quiet about their theories until Psyche spoke of how strange it was that her husband only came to her at night, the sisters then knew they couldn't keep quiet. "How do you know you haven't married some really ugly monster?" Her older sister asked. 

Psyche looked at her sister stunned, her younger sister nodded in agreement.

"Look at this way... invisible servants, a husband that only comes at night, a house away from everyone." Her younger one added.

"He could of just been a hermit." Psyche offered but it didn't keep her sisters from plotting and planning of a way to see who he was.

Psyche couldn't stand the deceit among her siblings. "You're just jealous, like always have been, I've always gotten more attention than both of you. My husband is loving and a caring man!" She protested.

Her older sister stood up and shook her head. "He is also deceiving you by not telling you his real name, or showing you what he truly looks like you've only seen him in the dark, and he rescued you in the dark, he could be so hideous and go out and destroy lives during the days while you wonder where he is."

Psyche sighed and lowered her head, she had been deceived she knew that, and her sisters continued to spurt out stories of what type of monster he could be.

The following week after they had gone, Psyche sat alone in a single chair in the sitting room watching the door thinking to herself and who her husband really was, when she finally admitted, she could not love someone she didn't know or didn't see. The sun was beginning to set and she sat in her chair waiting for her husband to come home, when he didn't return at his usual time she fell asleep in the chair waiting.

Aphrodite looked at Eros with pure anger. "You married her?! How could you? You knew how I felt about her." She shouted.

Eros sighed. "I love her, and during the day I can't help but think about her. When I'm helping people find their soulmates. There is something about her that's striking."

Aphrodite rolled her eyes. "Hello Eros you scratched yourself with your own arrow. You know this sort of thing is forbidden among the Gods, you either live on Olympus or you live on earth. You can't have her and have your Godhood."

Eros rolled his eyes. "Look mom I married her and that's that, now it's late, so I'm going home to my _wife_ whether you like it or not." And with that Eros walked out.

Eros arrived home to see Psyche asleep in a chair in the sitting room a blanket draped over her obviously the servants had spotted her. Eros smiled to himself and walked up to her and kissed her on the forehead and he walked off to go to bed.

Psyche awoke in the middle of the night to find herself still in the chair she looked at the door and blinked, everything was dark, Psyche reached over and grabbed the oil lamp and lit it to see her way in the dark, when she stops outside their bedroom, she looked at the light then at the door. Curiosity filled her and she walked in to the bedroom she then looked at her husband sleeping and she looked round the room, her sisters had filled her mind up with paranormia. 'one little look won't kill me.' she thought to herself. She then leant over with the light in her hand and gazed upon her husband's beauty and the glow that came off him. Psyche blinked amazed.

"Ohmigod... literary..." she remarked to herself quietly. "Holy Hera I married a God, I can't believe it. Eros of all gods, the God of love." Psyche looked at Eros asleep next to her, she swallowed lightly. She then looked at the oil lamp with guilt. "No wonder he didn't want me to see him."

Psyche climbed in to the bed still holding the light as carefully as she could, trying to wake her sleeping husband. She looked at him one more time, she couldn't help it the light coming off him was purely beautiful. Psyche smiled. "Thank-you Aphrodite." She whispered to herself and blew out the light. 

A drip of oil few out and landed on Eros' shoulder and Psyche didn't notice and put the lamp down when Eros sat up it startled her. He looked at her and wiped the drip of oil off him and he looked at her. Psyche swallowed realising he knew she'd had seen him. "Psyche how could you?! I told you not to look at me!" He exclaimed.

"It's not as if you haven't been truthful." She replied back, "Why couldn't you tell me I would of understood." She added.

Eros shook his head. "I can't let the Gods find out, that's why I couldn't tell you, if you know then your a part of it, and it endangers your life, I can't stay here now." He explained. Eros stood up and Psyche got up and grabbed his arm.

"I wouldn't of told anyone!" Psyche replied desperately.

"I'm sorry I can't be here for your safety or mine. I'm sorry it had to be this way Psyche." Eros remarked and kissed her on the lips. He then walked to the balcony and flew off. Psyche looked onward and she ran out of the house upset.

Psyche ran down the path towards the township in which her father ruled, she had insisted that they had stayed at least within site of her home, for her parents sake. As Psyche ran down the path the house behind her slowly vanished. Psyche stopped and turned round to see it disappearing. Psyche blinked. "What a messed up Cinderella deal. Without the prince there ain't anything." She remarked to herself then she ran down the path towards the center of town.

Psyche arrived back at the castle, she hadn't even told her parents she was married she'd been so angry with them for placing her on the cliff face in the first place in belief that it was the best view for Gods monsters and immortals. Maybe that had been part of the curse in the first place. Psyche stopped at the castle gates and looked up at it... She had missed her family deeply. She wondered if her sisters had told her parents of her marriage. Psyche sighed and she opened the gate up and shut it quietly behind her, she looked at it in the darkness there was something errie about it. But she supposed it was just the night time, she stopped before the drawbridge then noticed that the hedge that had surrounded the fence had grown back and it had extended up on to the castle feeding on the moat surrounding the castle.

Psyche sighed and she stepped back from the castle. She walked back out not even going inside. She knew her curse had effected her family as well, and she couldn't bear to face them, and with that she walked back out of the castle closing the gate behind her. She walked through town sadly not even noticing the darkness anymore, everything had been so beautiful to her once, now after loosing her husband everything had fallen dull, she stopped at a hotel on the way to her walk and she noted the name and sighed... "Sun God Inn. How ironic." Psyche went to reception and got a room for the night she was too tired to do what she had in mind. She knew the next day she would attempt to look for Eros herself and say she was sorry. She felt she would do anything to get him back, she paid for the room, and got the key and was shown to her room by the owner who couldn't help but throw lines at her all the way. Psyche thanked him for the room and went in shutting the door on his face.

Eros sat up on a cloud next to Hermes, on the look out. Eros watched the hotel where Psyche had gone. Eros sighed and he flopped back. Hermes looked at Eros. "Hey cat cheer up night watch isn't the best job but still, I'm here to keep you company." 

Eros smiled and nodded. "Is it possible for the Gods of love to be in Love?" Eros asked Hermes, who just looked at him. 

"Ahhh so that's it girl problems, hey why don't you ask your mom for advice, she has the best advice for anyone." Hermes replied.

Eros couldn't help but do was laugh Hermes looked at him, "Did I say somthin' funny?" Hermes asked.

"Yeah my mom doesn't want me to be with her, you see Hermes I went against rules, I married her, she's so beautiful, turned out there's a curse on her shoulders though, my mom said she's not to receive any mortal love... and well I married her, but she's a mortal, at first everything was good, until her meddling sisters filled her head with ideas because I couldn't let her see me as a God." Eros explained, then sighed.

Hermes blinked, "Whoa! Harsh, bad luck man, see that's why the rule applies in my books, you'd have to become mortal to love her fully, then she could become a Goddess works both ways, but what type of Goddess would she be?" Hermes asked.

Eros smiled to himself. "Desire. Goddess of Desire. She'd make a good one."

Hermes nodded. "But then you'd have to bring that up with Zeus, then you'd have to find a really good story to tell him why she should."

Eros groaned his fantasy blown, he looked at the scratch on his hand and smiled. "If I hadn't of saved her then she'd probably be dinner for some wacked monster."

"So ya scratched yaself with your own arrow, Zeus won't think that's good enough, you're going to have to get over her, there are plenty of babes up here take a look a round, I'm sure any of them would like love, Athena perhaps? She's all so serious, maybe you should show her." Hermes offered.

Eros shook his head. "I like Athena, but Justice and love just don't go together for me, Desire and love now that's another thing." Eros remarked.

Hermes this time shook his head. "Whoa you've got it bad kiddo."

"Maybe if I set some Gods up that'll get my mind off her... Hey Hermes what do you think of Iris? she's cute... Messenger Goddess and Messenger God what'd ya think?"

"Oh no you don't cat, I'm happy as I am thank-you." Hermes replied.

Eros chuckled to himself, the thought provoked something though. Eros might just focus on playing matchmaker for the Gods just to keep his mind off Psyche... at least for now. Eros sat up and he watched the sky. 

Hermes couldn't help but look at him worriedly.

Psyche lay on the bed in her room looking up at the ceiling, she sighed and thought to herself where she would start to look to find Eros, she knew as a God of love he'd be out during the day doing typical love things, Psyche knew she would have to follow the trail of love to find him, not a good way to start because love was almost every where and the trail could lead to the ends of the earth and back again before she actually saw him, then there was always go to Mt. Olympus and ask for him at the gate, that wouldn't be the best idea, but she doubted Zeus would actually answer the gate. "I'll have to go to Olympus first, then if he's not there, then I'll go out and look for him, I'll just keep going back to Olympus until they tell me where he is, that'll have to do, not the most professional way to get a Gods attention but oh well, just for now it'll do." She remarked to herself.

Eros was up early the next morning playing matchmaker, Iris who was minding her own business on her break was sitting on her rainbow down on earth with a glass of wine, she was watching over Zeus and Hera's temple whenever a mortal asked for their help and if Iris thought it was decent enough she'd zap back up to Olympus and pass the message on. Eros was watching Iris from a distant thinking to himself how to set his buddy Hermes up with her, the problem with Gods was that they could see and hear everything, Iris would know if he tried to shoot her with an arrow, and it was impossible to hit Hermes he was just as bad, he was always moving.

Eros wondered why Hermes didn't want to find love, he was eager to set Eros up with Athena, but then leave it to Hermes to not really understand love, Iris on the other hand, she was a beautiful Goddess, loved by all, women and children, she was also best friends with all three rulers of the plains. Poseidon, Hades and Zeus, this Goddess, was friends with them all, Eros flew up to her and Iris smiled at him.

"Hi Eros love patrol on again?" She asked.

Eros shrugged and sat down on the rainbow next to the Goddess. "I guess so, but my judgements been impaired." he replied.

Iris smiled and nodded. "Well I'm only a messenger but you see that couple right there?" Iris pointed to two people sitting out side "Pita Palace". 

Eros looked at them the couple obviously looked nervous.

"Yeah first date, I usually wait till the third date till I intervene." He replied.

Iris smiled, "Try fifth, I've been watching this couple for two months now, this is the fifth time they've meet but neither will do anything. I'd say they're about ready to go on to the first base, what do you think?" She asked.

Eros blinked and looked at Iris. "Well yeah that actually sounds about right."

Iris nodded, "Thought you'd agree, but first do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" She asked.

"Um... sure ask away." He replied.

"For the God of love you seem mighty distance, are you finally feeling the effects yourself too? Because you are very distant and acting it. Hermes informed me this morning. he thought I could cheer you up, said you'd even be out here to visit me."

Eros couldn't help but laugh. "So I suppose he told you why I'd be out here?"

Iris shook her head. "No but he said you needed a push in the right direction, even if she is mortal love is love, but first she has to prove she loves you." Iris replied.

Eros nodded, "I got a feeling Hermes is now trying to intervene." He said.

Iris smiled, "He tried to convince me that you were interested in me, I could see though it though, messenger to messenger, we can't fool each other." Iris remarked.

Eros smiled, "Son of a God, he's trying to set me up... I think I'll have to catch him and have a serious talk to him." Eros laughed.

Iris smiled, "Nice smile, now you go do what you're suppose to."

Eros nodded, "Right, nice talking to you Iris." And with that Eros zipped off.

Iris smiled and took a sip of her wine. When her instants told her there was an explosion from the ground below, she looked down and sighed. 

"That God I'll have to tell him to keep it down he's scaring the mortals." She said to herself looking at the crack in the ground forming.

Psyche was beginning to climb Mt. Olympus wearing the same outfit she had when Eros had rescued, her she continued to climb, but the mountain was just to steep, she sat on a cliff face and sighed, she would have to find another way up there. When she saw a rainbow in the distant. "A Rainbow! That means a certain Goddess is on earth, great maybe I can get her to pass my message on." Psyche climbed back down hurriedly and went in to the center of the nearest town she stopped when the rainbow vanished and she sighed and looked round the town to see "Pita Palace" She smiled and decided to ask for some help to the nearest temple of Iris, she needed a message passed on. She walked up to Pita Palace when she saw a couple kissing passionately. Psyche raised an eyebrow, and she slipped past them, and noted for once the guy didn't look away. Psyche stopped realising only two Gods had that power.

Psyche spun round in time to see Eros flying off towards the vanishing rainbow. Psyche began to run after him but was cut off by cart traffic, and she looked up towards the sky where Eros vanished in a twinkle in the distance and Psyche slumped down on the ground. She looked back at Pita Palace and she stood up and trudgingly walked back to it, she passed the same couple again and had to stop herself from gagging, she felt it was unfair that they could be together and she had to look for Eros.

Psyche walked in to Pita Palace and suddenly she was suddenly reminded what got her in to the spot in the first place when she saw all the stares at her, she was far from her kingdom and she knew at least they didn't know she was a princess, she was glad for that this way she could wander amongst the people without the lame excuse of handing her gifts because she was a princess. Psyche walked up to the counter at the freckled face kid behind the counter and she leaned on it and smiled at him flashing one of her most popular smiles. The freckled faced kid stammered at her.

"Hey there I was wondering if you could help me, I'm not from round here and I got lost on way to Iris' temple don't spose you could point the way for me?" She asked. Psyche looked at the rest of men in the Pita Palace looking at her, she smiled, there was something good about being pretty finally, she could use it to help her find a way in to getting in contact with Eros.

The freckled faced kid stammered, "A.a.a.ah... ye.yeah... sure, it.it's right that way..." The kid pointed straight ahead towards a mountain and Psyche could see the rocky terrain from where she was. 

She looked at the kid flashed another smile. "Thanks." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked out, all the men looked on after her and the freckled faced kid blinked then fainted he hit the ground with a thud, and a customer looked over the counter. "Wow lucky guy." The customer remarked and he looked to where Psyche had left.

Psyche looked at the mountain, she had to find a way to get there and pretty soon for half the day had already gone, in her getting part way up Mt. Olympus, then down again and following the rainbow to this town. Psyche then began to cross the road and she noted she had originally been cut off but all the traffic stopped for her to let her cross, she looked at the drivers all hooting and hollering as she crossed the road, Psyche shook her head and crossed the road, she saw a tall dark and handsome man chatting up a young girl who was giggling, Psyche rolled her eyes and walked straight past, and suddenly his attention was gone from the girl to her.

"So hey there, what's a pretty thing like you doing in this old town?" He asked following her leaving the other girl standing looking onward stunned. 

"Well I'm passing through on my way to Iris' temple and right now you're distracting me so excuse me." Psyche walked on the figure slipped in front of her again blocking her path. Psyche looked up at him, he was good looking and Psyche didn't choose to acknowledge him for it, for she would be no better than the people back Home admiring her, obviously this guy was told he was handsome and he flourished on it. 

"Look pal, I'm going to Iris' temple whether you like it or not, now leave me alone, or I'll pass this curse on to you!" She threatened.

The man blinked and looked at her, "Curse?" The man remarked confused.

Psyche smiled. "Oh Hades yeah, real bad one, where only a giant monster will love a pretty face. And I can pass it on now that I've found my soulmate, so don't get me mad or it'll be you." Psyche replied and gave him her most wry smile.

The man stepped back hurriedly and Psyche walked on, then out of the town.

Psyche then decided to spend the night in another hotel, she was now obvious to the fact that everyone thought she was beautiful, and like when she was back home she choose not to acknowledge them for it, she knew she was on a mission to find Iris and get a message from the Goddess to Eros, she knew Iris was a messenger to the Gods, she also knew mainly Iris dealt with messages from Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades but she wasn't so sure about the other Gods who didn't get as much credit as those three brothers did along with their wives. Psyche lay down on the bed. "Well I'm getting there slowly... I'll search my entire life for Eros or at least to get a message to him." She said to herself before going to sleep.

The next day, Psyche's trip to Iris' temple was hard but being on top of a mountain Psyche knew she had better luck at this mountain than Mt. Olympus, but she made it there and sat at the bottom of the statue and she sighed relieved. 

Psyche then spoke to the statue. 

"Iris Rainbow and messenger Goddess to the God, I need to pass a message on to my husband Eros, please can you help me?" Psyche asked.

The temple was silent for a few moments, and Psyche pushed herself up to her feet and she sighed at the silence that greeted her back. She lowered her head and she went to walk out, when suddenly a voice remarked from behind her. 

"Well don't just call me here and walk off." The female voice remarked.

Psyche spun round to see seated on the bottom of the large statue a smaller version of the statue, She jumped off the stand and Psyche walked up to the Goddess.

"Oh wow you came I didn't think-" Psyche began and Iris put her hand up and smiled warmly at the young girl. 

"Don't worry I know I take longer than most Gods to get to temples I'm a messenger Goddess and I always get lost. Anyway, what message did you want to pass on Psyche?" She explained then asked.

Psyche blinked and she smiled. "I want Eros to know how sorry I am for not listening to him, and that I do love him despite what he thinks, I just want his forgiveness and to know that he loves me back, that's it."

Iris walked up to Psyche and put a hand on her shoulder. "You have such a pure heart child, and a young girl like you should be out having fun, not chasing rainbows, or climbing mountains. But since you are his wife, I will pass it on, but here's some advice, at the moment he's busy working why not prove to him that you love him and I mean prove it, in any way possible. It's up to you what you think will prove your love for him, that's as much advice I can offer, but I will pass the message on. Now off you go." Iris said.

Psyche smiled at the Goddess and she nodded." Thank-you she said and she walked from the temple feeling a pressure lifted off her shoulder the only thing that bugged her now, was, how do you prove your love to the God of love?

***

__

To Be Continued....

R & R

****

~J'dee


End file.
